darkcloudfandomcom-20200214-history
Sophia
Sophia is a character in Dark Cloud. It is implied she is a princess from a kingdom that neighbors Seda's. On the night of Seda's crowning as the new king of his father's nameless kingdom, Seda spies the visiting princess in the crowd of illustrious guests. Seda is instantly smitten with her, and Sophia likewise falls in love with the young king. Later that night, as Sophia returns to her father's kingdom, her carriage is caught in a terrible storm and lost. Seda is the one to find it. There, the King meets the daughter of the neighboring king, the same young woman he had laid eyes on at his coronation. When the West declares war on Seda's kingdom, he is called away to war and away from his passionate courting of Princess Sophia. When he returns from having won the war by the dark power he made a dreadful pact to obtain, Sophia, or someone who seems to be Sophia, is escorted to the King's private chambers on the night celebrating the kingdom's deliverance from the war. As King Seda moves to embrace the woman he believes to be his betrothed, another Sophia, an exact replica, bursts into the room, claiming to be the real princess and asserting that the one Seda was about to embrace was actually an assassin sent from the West. Seda shields the false Sophia with his body and accuses the real Sophia of being the assassin. In anguish, Sophia watches her impostor raise a knife behind the unsuspecting Seda's back. As Sophia sees that Seda is about to have the knife plunged into his back, she dashes towards him and around him, and throws herself between the would be assassin and Seda, taking the knife into her body. Seda mercilessly slays his would be assassin and turns in utter agony to Sophia who lies bleeding to death on the ground of his private chambers. He drops to his knees and cradles his dying lover. Sophia dies in Seda's arms. As a result of the loss of his greatest love, the dark blood in Seda runs rampant and following the burial of the foreign princess and would be bride and queen of Seda, the dark genie is birthed from Seda's unnaturally beating heart, a product of the rage Seda is engulfed by at Sophia's death. Appearance Sophia has light-brown colored hair that is tied in a bun. She has light-blue eyes, and wears a long-sleeved orange dress with white frills on the arms. She also wears a necklace with a gem on it, along with a pink diamond on the front of her dress. Alternate Timeline Things go differently for Sophia once Toan has traversed the Gallery of Time. Although the Dark Genie is still born from Seda's rage, and even earlier than before, Toan manages to defeat it. Following its defeat, and the Genie promises to return because Seda's grief is still present, Toan however captures Sophia's wandering soul with the Atlamillia, thereby returning her to life and delaying the cycle, and thus saving West Terra in the future. Trivia *Though the unfortunate outcome of Sophia in Dark Cloud, it is also believed that Sophia was also King Raybrand's wife in Dark Chronicle/Dark Cloud 2; this is due to both Sophia and King Raybrandt's wife looking a lot alike (See King's Raybrandt's wikia page for reference). Though both games don't have a clear definitive link, there's certain hints which suggest Seda & King Raybrandt are the same person or related; this being one of them. Gallery (Scan) King Raybrandt & The Queen.jpg|King Raybrandt and his wife (believed to be Sophia, due to their clear resemblace)|link=King Raybrandt Category:Characters in Dark Cloud